Belkin F7D8301 v1
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Belkin / F7D8301 v1 (Play N600 HD Wireless Dual-Band N+ Router) __TOC__ NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Specs This section is in need of cleanup! Platform Serial Num. = ? FCC ID = K7SF7D4301V1 ? CPU Type = ? MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = ? Bus = ? Flash Type = ? Flash Chip = ? Flash Size = ? Max Firmware Size = ? RAM Size = ? RAM Chip = ? nvram Size = ? Switch = ? Port-based vlan = ? 802.1q vlan = ? Ethernet Port Count = ? Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3? boot_wait = ? bootloader = ? Flash Card Socket/Type = ? SD/MMC Mod Support = ? MiniPCI slots = ? PoE = ? Power = ? Color of LEDs = ? Size = ? USB = ? Serial Port = ? JTAG Port = ? Supported by TJTAG/Version = ? Special Features = ? Radio Wireless Radio = ? WLAN DSP processor = ? Antenna Connector Type = ? Wireless Standard = ??? IEEE 802.11a/b/g/n WiFi Operating Frequency = ? ??? 802.11n = up to 300Mbps ??? 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps ??? 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps ??? 802.11a = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps Radio cor_rev = ? Radio Capabilities = ? Links of Interest *support for Belkin F7D8301 V1 (N600) or F7D4301v1 (Tomato)? *Bricked Belkin F7D8302 v1 JTAG Fix/Solution (DD-WRT) *Belkin Play Max F7D4301v1 now partially supported (DD-WRT) *Belkin F7D8302v1 / F7D4302 v1 Serial Recovery Sollution (DD-WRT) *New Belkin Routers (DD-WRT) Flashing This section is in need of cleanup! Upgrading This section is in need of cleanup! Reverting This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts This section is in need of cleanup! JTAG Recovery This section is in need JTAG Recovery Instructions! Serial Serial Pinouts J3 |> TX RX - or 1. 3.3 2. TX 3. RX 4. GND Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Mincom setup in Linux After installing minicom, run it with -s flag for setup (sudo minicom -s) Under "Serial Port Setup": Use 'A' to set the serial device (ie. /dev/ttyUSB0) Use 'E' to set the Bps/Par/Bits Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Save as dfl Serial Recovery 1. Clear the nvram 2. Type ifconfig and you should get '=0', then it succeeded. 3. Note the ip address listed and netmask address. 4. After you have used the ifconfig command wait a minute or two. 5. In your web browser got to the IP address noted in step 4. 6. Upload DD-WRT mini image or original firmware. Example: CFE> nvram erase CFE> ifconfig =0 CFE> TFTP Recovery Coming Soon USB Info This section is in need of cleanup! vlan Info This section is in need of cleanup! Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! FCC Pictures This section is in need of cleanup! Notes F7D8301 v1 Chips Broadcom Dual band (2.4 GHz/5GHz) Wireless Radio: BCM4718A1KFBG Broadcom Smart Gigabit Switch: BCM53115SKFBG EtronTech DDR2 32MX16BIT SDRAM: EM68B16CWPA-25h cFeon NVRAM: EN29lV640B-90TIP Sticker over cFeon NVRAM: WG8117F22 2-LF-AK Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Belkin Category: Fix Me!